


Eyes on the Prize

by misura



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "You realize, I hope, how very irrational you are being, leaving him alive," Flora said.





	Eyes on the Prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



"You realize, I hope, how very irrational you are being, leaving him alive," Flora said.

_As you realize, I hope, that had I acted and spoken otherwise, you would be pleading with me this very moment to save his life._ Well, not _pleading_ , possibly, Eric amended.

Flora knew as well as he did how to justify illogical, irrational decisions, after all. It was one of the reasons why he was so fond of her - and she of him, or so he liked to flatter himself.

Where Julian and Caine had chosen to support him out of convenience and expediency, it was Flora whom he trusted to tell him truthfully if or when he started to make mistakes.

Such as leaving Corwin imprisoned, rather than having him killed.

_As if I would ever give over such an act to someone other than myself._

"You and I have kept him alive for many years, dear Flora," he said, pouring them both some wine. "To throw all that away seems rather wasteful. After all, it's not as if he ever presented a real threat."

"This time, no," Flora acknowledged. "Next time? He won't give up, you know."

"I know." Being blinded would only delay the inevitable. _And what, dear Julian, prompted you to make such an unexpected suggestion?_ Julian's reputation painted him as a cold man, but Eric had not yet forgotten the time when Julian's temper had slipped.

_Truly, Corwin, you have always possessed a talent for making allies._

"And then there is his curse."

"Killing him would do nothing against that," Eric pointed out. A man more inclined to study might find it fascinating to see the effects of a death curse uttered by someone as yet alive.

"No," Flora admitted. "I suppose not. And I imagine it gives you something to do while you wait."

"I should prefer to believe that I am not as shallow as that," said Eric. "I rule in Amber. It is all any of us could aspire to, and I do not find the position unsatisfying."

Flora chuckled. "You should prefer to believe so."

Eric shrugged.

"They say you dueled him, before he joined forced with Bleys. That he came close to killing you."

"As I have come close to killing him, many times before." It had thrilled him, to find Corwin still in possession of such skills after so many years spent in a Shadow where a man might get along quite well without the ability to wield a blade.

He wondered to what degree Flora had been responsible for Corwin continuing to practice an art that had slowly been transformed into a sport, a hobby.

_Or did you remember, Corwin? Was there some remnant memory driving you?_

"He's better, isn't he?" Flora's smile was satisfied, pleased.

Of all his brothers and sisters, she had always known him best.

"He's changed," Eric said, adding, when her smile broadened, "A better duelist than he used to be, yes. Perhaps." _Still cunning, but less ruthless. It seems that your years in Shadow have infected you with a sense of morality._ A strength, if used wisely; a weakness, if exploited properly. _And will I do so? Shall I seek to imprison dear Deirdre again, after your escape, only so that you may hasten your plans and come to rescue her?_

"He still hates you. That hasn't changed."

"Nor would I ever want it to." He hoped Corwin thought of him, in his cell. _Well, and have I not done anything humanly possible to make sure of it? Mine was the last voice addressing you, and mine the last face to look at you._ Eric did not regret not having witnessed the blinding. _Had I heeded Caine's advice and ordered your execution, I would have come. But not for that._

_I had much rather remember you defiant. Angry._

"He would have made a strong ally," said Flora.

"Say rather, an unreliable one, whom I could trust only to scheme behind my back."

Flora sipped her wine. "You misjudge him, I think."

"The man you observed for many years lacked his memory. Any virtues or vices he displayed during that time should not, I think, be allowed to cloud your judgment in the present. Aside from that - well. Had our positions been reversed, I do not doubt that I would do the same."

"Didn't we just agree that he's changed?"

_No protestations of my own virtuousness?_ "Not that much."

"So instead of making any attempt to court him as your ally, you have made sure of him as your enemy."

_Say rather, I have made sure of his return._ A lesser man might escape and flee, never to be seen again. A more prudent man might do the same. _You have never been prudent, Corwin. Cunning, yes - even wise, on occasion. But never prudent._

"Had you expected anything else?"

"You seem very sure of his escape," Flora observed.

"Once he has regained his sight, yes." It would be a great many years. A lengthy wait. But then, as Flora had pointed out, Corwin's curse had ensured that he need not be idle during that time.

_You are as considerate as ever, Corwin. What need to think of Amber or the safety of those sworn to her protection, so long as you can ensure that I will remember you?_

"You will help him."

"If necessary." Corwin would never learn of it, of course, but Eric would always have the memory, the knowledge of having made all of Corwin's future actions possible.

In its own way, it would be as sweet a thing as besting Corwin outright.

_Did you ever wonder who pulled you out of the Seine, that one night in Paris? Who ensured an air strike would be called in at exactly the right time? Who slipped the map of the tunnel system to Gervaise, knowing he would pass it on to his captain?_

"And yet, if he had come to you, hand held out in friendship, you would even now be plotting to undermine his position." Flora shook her head.

"Your point being?"

"No point at all," Flora said, cheerfully, holding up her now empty glass. "Might I trouble you for some more wine?"


End file.
